Frogs and Friendship
by Person O' Fun
Summary: Ginny and Luna are seven and meeting for the first time. This is a one-shot about the start of Ginny and Luna's unlikely friendship.


Ginny Weasley was seven years old and she needed a new playmate. Her brothers were fine but Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron all in one house could get overwhelming. Also none of her brothers wanted to play girl games. Boy games were fine, they were actually really fun sometimes. Ginny just wished that for once she could have someone to play dress up with. Or someone to play with her dolls with her.

Her brothers also loved to play quidditch and fly brooms. But Ginny technically wasn't allowed to do that. It looked fun so when she was she asked her parents if she could try but her mom said it was too dangerous. But she wouldn't let that stop her. That night she snuck out and broke into the broom shed in the garden. She took out one of her brothers' brooms and flew around. She had been doing that at ever since, taking out each of her brothers' brooms in turn whenever no one was looking.

Another thing her brothers loved to do was be loud. They were always shouting and laughing. Ginny liked to talk a lot too but with so many brothers around, the house could get really loud sometimes. Sometimes she just wanted some peace and quiet. But even more than that she wanted a new friend. That's why she decided to go find one. She grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill pen and some ink and wrote- _Went to find a friend. Won't go far from home. Back before dinner._

Then she set the note on her bed and crept out of her bedroom door. She snuck down the stairs and past Ron and Charlie playing Wizard's Chess and slipped out the back door.

* * *

Luna Lovegood was lonely. She loved spending time with her mom and dad but she wanted a mate her age. She was homeschooled so she didn't have any friends from school. One of her favorite hobbies was going out and looking for elusive plants and creatures. She also liked to play pretend. Her favorite pretend game was crumple-horned snorcack expedition. She pretended to be an explorer going to Sweden to look for the crumple-horned snorcack. However, it really would be much more fun if she had another mate to play it with her. That's why Luna was so ecstatic when she saw the redheaded girl who was about her age wandering by Luna's house.

"Mum, can I go out and play with that girl?" Luna asked pointing out the window towards the girl.

"Sure, dear. Just be back before dark," her mum answered.

Luna skipped out the door and then ran to say hello to the girl. The girl had her back turned so she didn't notice Luna until she lightly tapped her shoulder. The girl turned around quickly her ginger hair flying out behind her.

"Hi, I'm Luna," Luna greeted.

"Oh, hi, I'm Ginny," the girl responded cheerfully.

"Hi, Ginny! What are you doing out here? Are you looking for the crumple-horned snorcack? Because if you are, you won't have much luck. They're found in Sweden."

"No, I wasn't looking for a crunkly horned snorpap. I don't even know what that is. I was out looking for a mate to play with."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A CRUMPLE-HORNED SNORCACK IS?!"

"Ummm…sorry, but no. What is it?"

"A magical creature that lives in Sweden."

"Ohh…cool. Anyway, do you wanna play with me? All my brothers wanna do is play boy games."

"You have brothers?"

"Yeah, six. But one of them doesn't live with us anymore. He finished school."

"That's so cool, I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"That's cool too. Hey do you wanna go swimming. I know where there's a little creek. It's sorta close to my house."

"Oooh, I love creeks. They're like baby rivers."

Ginny giggled and said, "Okay let's go."

Then the two girls walked down to the creek, talking and laughing the whole way. They even found an old tree with a swing on the way. They took turns swinging and climbing the tree. It took them a half an hour to get to the creek so by the time they got there they were fairly tired. They both sat down on the bed of the creek and kicked off their shoes.

"So?" Ginny asked, dangling her feet in the cool water of the creek. "Do you go to muggle primary school or do your parents teach you?"

"My mum teaches me."

"Me too." All of a sudden Ginny slipped into the creek and came up giggling and spitting water. She grabbed Luna's ankle and pulled her in. They both started giggling and splashing water at each other.

"The water feels so nice," Luna commented.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "Not too hot, not too cold."

"It's just right," they both said at the exact same time. That sent them both into another fit of giggling. Their giggles were interrupted by a little frog jumping off the bank and straight on to Luna's head. They both tried to catch it but it hopped away too quickly. It soon hopped out of the water followed by another frog, and another, and another. Then two more hopped of the bank.

"Six frogs!" Ginny giggled. "It's a frog invasion!"

Then out of nowhere Luna started singing. "FROOOG INNNVAAASIONN! FROOOG INNNVAAASIONN!"

Ginny broke down laughing and once Luna was done singing she joined in. The girls couldn't stop laughing for two whole minutes. Once they had finished laughing they climbed on to the bank and lied in the sun peacefully for a few minutes.

The silence was interrupted by Ginny saying, "Oh man, it's almost dinner, I have to go."

"Awww, already?"

"Maybe we could see each other tomorrow," Ginny suggested.

"Yeah sure, meet me at my house."

"Okay, bye Luna!"

"Bye, I'm really glad I met you."

"Me too!"

Then both girls went their separate ways, each knowing that they had found the mate they had been looking for.


End file.
